Stockholm Syndrome
by Yami's Chan
Summary: Stockholm Syndrome: a psychological phenomenon where hostages/kidnap victims develop positive feelings towards their captors. Serena is kidnapped by Jadeite.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and am not making any money from this._

This is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction so please be a bit kind to me?

Rating: M for swearing, breifly mentioned sex and violence. AU

Pairing: Jadeite/Serena

Plase reveiw if you like it.

_

* * *

_

_Stockholm Syndrome: a psychological phenomenon where hostages/kidnap victims develop positive feelings towards their captors. Feelings of understanding, and an ability to relate to and make excuses for them. Occurs in around 27% of hostage situations..._

The harsh sound of the door opening and closing ripped Serena from the half dream she'd managed to escape to. She kept her eyes shut and tried to stop herself from shaking. It would be better if whoever it was just thought she was asleep. She felt ill. She could taste vomit in her mouth and her lips were dry; a side effect of the drugs they'd forced her to take to keep her from fighting.

A shadow darkened the room further as whoever had entered stood over her. She couldn't help but flinch as she felt breath on her face as they knelt down.

But when they did touch her it was surprisingly gentle. A hand stroked the side of her face. Serena risked opening her eyes to confirm what she already knew. Only one person in this place ever touched her gently.

Jadeite was looking down at her, his forehead creased with either worry or deep thought. It was hard to tell which.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Stupid question. There wasn't a single part of her body that didn't ache. He seemed to realise that there wouldn't be a reply. He brushed his thumb against a bruise that was forming around a cut on her cheek.

"They hit you." Serena thought he sounded concerned, but that was maybe just her imagination. She wanted someone, anyone, to care about her now that she could easily just be inventing it.

Serena found she had to clear her throat and swallow several times before she could get her voice to work.

"The ropes are too tight." She mumbled eventually. Jadeite slipped his fingers beneath the ropes on her wrists, and then her ankles, loosening them where they had rubbed her skin raw. A hiss of pain escaped her.

"Shh..." he whispered, trying to soothe her. He didn't untie her completely though. Not that Serena would have expected it. He was the one who had brought her here after all.

"Is that better, Sailor moon?" he still rarely used her proper name even though she had not been Sailor Moon for....a long time it seemed...

Serena nodded mutely as he wrapped his arms around her and helped her to sit up. The room seemed to spin around her, but she rested against the wall and managed to stay upright. When the dizziness had gone and she could focus again, Serena realised that Jadeite was holding a glass out towards her.

"Drink."

Serena still had enough sense not to take it.

"What is it?"

"Water." Jadeite tried to move the glass to her lips but she turned away.

"What's _in_ it?"

"_Ice._" He laughed softly at her suspicion, and smiled to try and reassure her. "I'm not trying to kill you, Sailor Moon."

"Maybe I'm trying to kill myself." Jadeite stopped smiling. A heavy silence filled the room after that. Eventually Jadeite shook his head.

"You don't mean that." He said, offering the glass again. "Drink." And then, as an afterthought. "Please."

Too thirsty to resist any longer, Serena allowed him to tilt glass to her mouth.

She never thought water could taste so good. Cool and refreshing all the way down her throat. She swallowed it down in three mouthfuls and was still trying to draining any last drop from the glass as Jadeite pulled it back, smiling at her. He poured her another glass from the jug he must have brought with him.

"Not so fast this time. You'll choke."

She took the glass from him herself now and sipped it quietly before responding.

"What would you care?" She glanced at Jadeite, trying to catch his expression without being found to be staring.

"I care." His face was unreadable but he rested one hand on Serena's leg. Her first instinct was to pull away but something kept her from doing so. She found she could even smile a little.

Neither of them spoke again for a while. Jadeite had brought her food too and she was grateful for it. She had been sick some time before and her stomach had been empty since then. When she was done eating she let herself lie back down again, still too weak to remain sitting.

Jadeite moved his hand to the back of her head as she went down to stop her from hitting hard against the floor. She leant into the warm touch, allowing her eyes to close, until he gently removed his hand and stood up.

"Don't go." Serena called after him when she realised he was heading for the door. She did not want to be left alone again. The loneliness would drive her crazy, if the drugs didn't do that first.

"...I'll come back."

"Soon." Serena insisted. But even as she said it she realised she couldn't make him promise that. He wouldn't necessarily be able to keep it, whether or not he wanted to.

"I'll tell them to leave you alone." He said, one hand on the door. "They don't have to hurt you like this."

It didn't take long after he'd left for the fear to return. There was no way of telling how long it would be before he made good of his promise to return. Until then there was nothing but the empty room, and waiting to see if anyone else would open the door of her prison.

* * *

Serena was the one who kissed him. That was important. It meant something. It meant that Jadeite hadn't tried to take advantage of her, although he easily could have done. It would have been even easier for him to take advantage of her then, because Serena was naked at the time. Sitting in the bath in fact. Jadeite cupped water in his hands and poured it gently over her hair. He moved his hands over her arms and her shoulders, but didn't let them stray to her chest. he kept his gaze solidly fixed over her left shoulder.

She had leant up and kissed him entirely without warning. They hadn't even been talking. It had been so brief and so gentle that it could almost have been by accident. The faintest brush of her lips against his. They could have just ignored it, pretended it never happened. But Serena reached up again. A longer kiss this time. Jadeite was the first to pull away.

"N-no." He stammered, trying to unwind her arms, which had somehow wrapped themselves around him. "You don't really want this..."

"Yes I do." She tried to capture his lips again and when he wouldn't let her, she made do with trailing kisses down one side of his neck. He swallowed hard.

"Shouldn't this be the other way round?" he asked, half-heartedly trying to joke. "Shouldn't it be you resisting me?"

It was his last attempt at a protest.

He was surprised that Serena still had the energy to kiss like this. It was she who was leading the kiss, for the most part. And Jadeite let her because he did not wish to control her. They would be back to the roles of kidnapper and victim again if he did. He resisted the urge to run his tongue over her lips and waited for her to open her mouth of her own accord. She did, and it felt better than Jadeite had anticipated as their tongues met.

One of Serena's hands was entwined in his hair but she reached out blindly with the other until she found his wrist. She brought his hand up to rest on her left breast. Jadeite could feel her heart beating beneath warm, damp skin. He tried to keep his free arm braced against the tiled wall to stop himself from falling but all it took was the sensation of Serena's fingers sliding beneath the material of his shirt and he slipped, falling forwards and landing in the water, still fully clothed.

The fall had broken the kiss and there was a noise that could have been laughter from either one of them. Jadeite himself could not tell which one of them it had been as he closed the gap between them once more. He'd scraped his arm against the tap as he fell, but the pain did not even register in his mind. He did not even notice as a trail of blood smeared across the water from the cut.

* * *

Jadeite's room became their haven. Their own place to lock the door, and hide away together.

The place where they could hold each other and kiss each other.

The place where they could fuck each other.

They both tried to only ever think of it as that. It was better if they just fucked. If it ever became 'making love' then suddenly everything got complicated. Even more so than it already was.

The L word was unthinkable between them.

As he held her afterwards, their clothes abandoned on the floor, Jadeite found there was beauty in the marks that adorned their bodies. The scrape on his arm was nothing, already healed to the tinest scratch. Serena's wrists and ankles clearly showed the evidence of where the ropes cut into her every day. He had tried to point out there was no point in keep her bound, she would not be able to get past them if she tried to escape.

Questioning Beryl's orders had got him the dark bruise now forming along the left side of his jaw. It was fresh, and painful. So much so that even the act of Serena pressing her lips against it had made him wince. Questioning orders was never advisable here. He'd tried it with Kunzite once. There was a thick scar running down his side, over his ribs, from that. Serena had a habit of tracing her thumb along it.

They both had their fair share of 'battle' scars. Mostly they were small, faded. Some you couldn't even see, but you could always feel them as you brushed your fingers over them. Guilt kicked in hard as Jadeite realised that it was he who was to blame for most of Serena's. The most noticeable of all, a large starburst shape, as vivid as a fresh wound, in the direct centre of her chest. That had been the blow that rendered her unconscious, when he first brought her to this place. He wished more than anything that he could take back what he had done; if he could let Serena free, he would. In a heartbeat. Damn what would happen to him.

But there was the problem. Serena knew exactly what would happen to him. And she would not hear of an escape plan that did not involve Jadeite's safety too.

The scars, the bruises, the cuts...they showed that the two matched. Both broken. Both damaged. Both captives in someone else's prison.

But together they found their own release.

_Lima Syndrome: The reverse of Stockholm Syndrome. Where the captor feels sympathy for their victim and guilt for what they are doing to them. They no longer harbour a desire to hurt them. May help them escape unharmed... _


End file.
